NL Universe: Pay Per Views
Pay Per Views are major events in the nL Universe Mode. On these shows rivalries come to a head, with all minor matches being shown on normal, and all main event title matches being shown on slow, to give things more of an epic feel. Payback Payback was the first nL Universe Pay Per View, which aired on Saturday, April 11th. The two major feuds (from RAW & SmackDown) for this show include WWE Champion Hollywood Hulk Hogan defending his title against Hulk Hogan, and World Heavyweight Champion Corey Graves defending his title against Brock Lesnar. Results: King of the Ring King of the Ring was an nL Universe special event, which aired live on Hitbox on April 27th, 2015 (canonically occurring the Monday morning after Payback), broadcasted from the back of Dario Culo's van. The show featured the titular King of the Ring tournament, also known as the Special K tournament, contested between four competitors each from the Raw and Smackdown brands. The winner would receive "a unique opportunity" at Summerslam, revealed to be a WWE Championship match. The winner also received the exclusive right to use the nL special. Finally, all match stipulations are arbitrarily selected by Dario Culo. Results: Money in the Bank NL Universe Money in the Bank.jpg NL Money in the bank.jpg Money in the Bank was an nL Universe PPV, which aired live on Hitbox on July 19th, 2015. The show featured the titular Money in the Bank match, a highly anticipated title bout between WWE/Brahma Bull Champion Hollywood Hogan and Batista, and the final match of the acclaimed World Heavyweight Championship series between champion Brock Lesnar and former champion Corey Graves. Results: *Reflects the time after the match was restarted Summerfest Slam.png NL SummerSlam Poster 2.jpg NLSUMMERSLAM3.jpg SummerSlam-0.jpg nL SummerSlam Poster.png nL SummerSlam.png NL Summerslam.jpg SUMMERSLAM.png Summerfest was an nL Universe PPV, which aired live on Hitbox on August 2nd, 2015. The event was main evented by a WWE Championship match, with Kane 03 defending the title against King of the Ring winner Santino Marella. Other notable matches featured included World Heavyweight Champion Corey Graves defending against Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match, and Bray Wyatt vs The Terminator. Results: Madison Square Garden: The Phenom Pain Madison Square Garden: The Phenom Pain is a special event, taking the place of the Saturday Night's Main Event before Night of Champions. The current card is unknown, though based on the name and poster the main event is expected to be Brock Lesnar vs The Undertaker. Night of Champions Night of Champions is an upcoming nL Universe PPV, airing live on Hitbox at some point in the future. While the current card is unknown, every match on the show will be championship matches. It is expected that Xavier Woods will defend the WWE Championship in the main event. And who will Rowan face for the WHC? These questions and three additional questions will be answered at Night of Champions*. noc 3.png|Updated poster NL NIGHT OF CHAMPIONS.png STINGXAVIER.png ErickRowan GoldMast.png GoldXavier.jpg nL Night Of Champions 2.png nL Night Of Champions Poster.png whoischamp.png oie_tggDz04IpRI5.png NL Night of Champions.jpg NL night of champions.png nL night of champions.jpg|One night, one chance, every title, no Hogan's. NL Night of Champions.png|Original poster nlblet.jpg Card: ''*Questions may or may not be answered''